Questions and Answers
by SimplyRandomStuffz
Summary: We ask the questions and they answer
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Just Random Questions I thought of also Random Questions you gave me :3

Author Note: Like the Summary said this is Random Questionz and I will just do this if I am bored or have free time or if i'm not in the mood to write the others, This will not be only GoM you ask other characters of you wish

Pairings: Random too (will probably turn to Akakuro but IDK)

Disclaimer: This story is a work of Fiction, that is why it is on FanFiction

* * *

 **To all: Do you guy have any piercings or Tattoos?**

 _Akashi: No_

 _Aomine: Yeah, I got a tattoo on my shoulder, A half of a Sun and half of the Moon, I got it when I was sad that Tetsu left the team_

 _Kuroko: I am sorry that me leaving the team made you get a tattoo *bows*_

 _Aomine: Don't be, I like the tattoo, see? Cool right? *pulls up shirt to show Kuroko*_

 _Murosakibara: I don't have any Tattoo's but I have a lip piercing_

 _Akashi: When did you get that and why?_

 _Murosakibara: My brother made a bet with me, if I get my lips pierced he would get my free candy for a whole year_

 _Midorima: Of course not Why would I have such a thing, it would be un-dignified for a future Doctor_

 _Kise: What if it was your lucky Item?_

 _Midorima: Then I would get a Hena-Tattoo_

 _Kise: I have an ear piercing and a tribal hena tattoo on my back if that counts, I got it for a photo-shoot_

 _Kuroko: I have a Wolf tattoo on my waist-_

 _Akashi: Tell me it was Hena_

 _Kuroko: No it is real and an ear piercing_

 _Aomine: When did you get those?!_

 _Kuroko: I got the tattoo from my uncle who was supposed to make it a Hena tattoo got it mixed up but he already started so I just let him finish it, it was beautiful anyway, a Grey wolf howling at the moon *pulls shirt up to show them*_

 _Aomine: That mus thave hurt more than mine, and yours looks so cool with a realistic feel on it_

 _Akashi: And how about the ear piercing?_

 _Kuroko: All the males on my Family get either an ear piercing or a tattoo or both if they would like_

* * *

 **To Kuroko: What would you do is someone threw away your milkeshake or is someone drink from your milkshake?**

 _Kuroko: I would Ignite-pass or Ignite-pass them in the Face or Gut and demand that they buy me 3 new ones_

* * *

 **To Akashi: Why did you replace Kuroko?**

 _Akashi: I did not replace him, I know it seems I did but on one can replace him, he is irreplaceable_

* * *

 **To Aomine: Do you have any feelings for Momoi?**

 _Aomine: Nope_

* * *

 **To Midorima: Will you ever stop listening to oha-sa?**

 _Midorima: Never_

* * *

 **To Kise: How does it fell like to be rejected by Kuroko everyday?**

 _Kise: Sad, like when you get rejected but I wont give up!_

* * *

 **To Murosakibara: Who are the only people that makes you stop eating Candy?**

 _Murosakibara: Kuro-chin and Aka-chi~_

* * *

AN: Please Review and tell me some questions you want to ask :3


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Check first chapter

Author Note: I was thinking should I make this a 2-3 times update a week? and thank you to all those who asked questions!

Pairings: Check first chapter

Disclaimer: Why?! Why can't it be mine?! TTATT

* * *

 **To Kuroko: Are you good with kids? (asked by Guest)**

 _Kuroko: Yes, actually they seem to see me better than my friends, I have a babysitting service in my apartment building actually_

 _Kagami: I'ts true, We were going to a nearby park to play basketball when suddenly a group of kids where around Kuroko asking him to babysit then again_

* * *

 **To Kuroko: Who do you Love? (asked by Akakuro Seiya)]**

 _Akashi: Ohh, I like this question, so who is it Tetsuya? *smirks*_

 _Kuroko: Well, there's Nigou_

 _Akashi: A person Tetsuya_

 _Kuroko: Well I love every one of my friends *smiles sweetly*_

 _Everyone: *Died of cuteness*_

* * *

 **To Kise: Other than Kuroko, who else in GoM do you love or like? (asked by Ageha Yume)**

 _Kise: no one can replace Kuroko-chii, but I admire Aomine-chii_

* * *

 **To Murasakibara: Do you have any other hobbies other than basketball?** **(asked by Ageha Yume)**

 _Murasakibara: I can Bake~_

* * *

 **To Midorima: Why do you listen to oha-osa so much?** **(asked by Ageha Yume)**

 _Midorima: If I did not, then how would I create my perfect-shots, "Man proposes, God Disposes"_

* * *

 **To Aomine: Do you plan to have basketball as a career in your future?** **(asked by Ageha Yume)**

 _Aomine: I was planning to, but I will probably take over the family business as a Cop_

* * *

 **To Kuroko & Akashi: Are you guys dating? ****(asked by Ageha Yume)**

 _Kuroko: W-what makes you think we are? *blushes*_

 _Akashi: Tetsuya, What makes you think we aren't? *smirk*_

* * *

 **To Akashi: What did your Father do after losing winter Cup (asked by Anime Lover 6102)**

 _Akashi: He was going to take away my share of the Company but I have increased the sales and statistics by 30% in one day, he can't do anything to me *evil grin*_


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Check first chapter

Author Note: Thank you all for Following, Reviewing and Favoring!

Pairings: Check first chapter

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing

* * *

 **To Akashi: What would you have done if Makoto Hanamiya actually did hit Kuroko when he took a swing at him during the Winter Cup preliminary final? (asked by Ice LunaWolf)**

 _Akashi: His parents work at my company, I would fire then and have his whole family bankrupt and the ER wouldn't even know where to start operating on him ,if he even gets there *evil glint in eyes*_

 _Kuroko: Isn't that a little too extreme?_

 _Akashi: What do you mean? I was being merciful, what I had intended first is nothing to what I suggested_

* * *

 **To Midorima: Are you and Takao dating? (asked by Ice LunaWolf)**

 _Midorima: H-how could you even think that?! *blushes*_

 _Takao: Come on, Shin-chan you can tell them *grins*_

 _Midorima: B-baka! *blushes even more if possible*_

* * *

 **To Kuroko: Have you ever been forced to crossed (asked by Ice LunaWolf)**

 _Kuroko: Well one time I lost I bet with Akashi-kun, and he forced me to cross-dress as a girl for a whole day_

 _Akashi: Of course I won, I am absolute, and Tetsuya as a girl was wonderful sight *smirks*_

 _Kuroko: If that's what you think Akshi-kun-_

 _Akashi: What do you mean by that? *raises eyebrow*_

 _Kuroko: Nothing_

* * *

 **To Midorima: Midoshin, Takao or Kuroko? (asked by Shiroruki)**

 _Midorima: Niether, I dont like both of them_

 _Kuroko: So you hate me and Takao-kun? * unintentional puppy eyes*_

 _Takao: Yeah,Shin-chan do you hate me and Kuroko-chan? (AN: I don't actually know what Takao calls Kuroko but I think it's this) *Intentional puppy eyes*_

 _Midorima: I didn't say I hated you two I just said I DISLIKED you two_

 _Takao: Doesn't that mean the same thing?_

 _Midorima: No, It doesn't_

* * *

 **To Murasakibara: Who is your nicest friend? Don't say snacks (asked by Shirouki)**

 _Murasakibara: But snack are nice~ but okay, Either Kuro-chin or Muro-chin, because they both give me snacks, Kuro-chin always knows where the best but cheap shops are at and Muro-chin always gives me snacks and helps me in school things~_

* * *

 **To Akashi and Kuroko: When you guys married? #slap(?) (AN: I am sorry but I dont know what the #slap thing is :c) (asked by Shirouki)**

 _Akashi: How about in 5 years, What do you think Tetsuya? *smirks teasingly*_

 _Kuroko: Akashi-kun! *blushes like mad*_

* * *

Author Note: Please put your questions in through PM or Review :)

(I am so sorry, I didn't notice that I didn't give the credit name for the last 3 questions :C)


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Check first chapter

Author Note: I am so sorry this is so late, I had a ton of test and stuff :(, but on another note, thank you to everyone that Followed, Reviewed and favored this!

Pairings: Check first chapter

Disclaimer: nope, not mine

* * *

 **To Kuroko: What would you do if I asked you in** **marriage (asked by MonkeyDL)**

 _Akashi: He will say no of course_

 _Kuroko: *not minding what Akashi said* Well, I wouldn't answer immediately, but I would like to get to know you first_

 _Akashi: No, you will say no immediately, no questions ask and no getting to know each other, you will say no_

 _Kuroko: Akashi-kun, I would like to get to know the person first befo-_

 _Akashi: No, you will say NO_

* * *

 **To Akashi and Kuroko: Are you guys dating? (asked by Nesrine Tamano)**

 _Kuroko: W-What? I don't know what you're talking about *blushes*_

 _Akashi: Tetsuya, you can tell them *smirks teasingly*_

* * *

To Aomine: Do you like MoMoi? it's beacause you like girls with big breasts (asked by Nerine Tamano)

 _Aomine: I like girls like that put, nah not her_

* * *

 **To all: What kind of girl do you like? (asked by kimhyunji)**

 _Kuroko: A Gentle Person *smiles*_

 _Aomine: A girl with big breast *goes back to 'reading'*_

 _Midorima: S-some who is older *blushes and goes all tsundre* not that I care that you know, nandayo_

 _Kise: Someone who wont let me down *smiles and hugs Kuroko* like Kuroko-chi!_

 _Akashi: I suggest you let him go now *glares menacingly* unless you want to die_

 _Kise: H-hai! *lets go of kuroko* g-gomedasai!_

 _Murasakibara: Hmm~ someone taller but not taller than me~ *goes back to eating*_

 _Akashi: Someone who has dignity...and light blue hair *smirks*_

* * *

 **To all: Do you like dogs? if you what breed and why? (asked by SilverSapphire34523)**

 _Kuroko: I like Nigou *hugs nigou*_

 _Akashi: I don't like dogs_

 _Kuroko: So you don't like nigou? *unconscious puppy eyes*_

 _Akashi: With the exception of him *smiles*_

 _Murasaki: I like Grate Dane~ There really big_

 _Aomine: I like German Shepard, 'Cause they'er strong_

 _Kise: I like Golden Retrievers, they are cool and always so happy_

 _Midorima: I like Border collies, they're smart_

* * *

 **To all: What is your Favorite Food? (asked by SilverSapphire34523)**

 _Kuroko: Vanilla Milkshakes_

 _Akashi: You should really stop drinking that, it's un-healty_

 _Kuroko: I don't care if it is_

 _Akashi: *sigh* Tofu Soup_

 _Kise: Onion Gratin Soup_

 _Midorima: Red Bean Soup_

 _Aomine: Tereyaki Burger_

 _Murasakibara: Nerunerunerune Candy_

* * *

 **To all: What would you do if there was another GOM? (asked by kimhyunji)**

 _Akashi: My victory is absolute_

 _Aomine: What about the time Te-_

 _Akashi: What was that? *smiles menacingly*_

 _Aomine: Nothing!_

 _Kuroko: Fight them with all I can_

 _Midorima: Defeat them_

 _Murasakibara: Crush_

 _Kise: Win against them_

 _Aomine: The only one who can beat me is me!_

 _Kise: Kuroko-chi can beat you_

 _Aomine: W-whatever_

* * *

 **To all: What is your most important wish (asked by kimhyunji)**

 _Kuroko: For everyone to be together again *sad smile*_

 _Kise: My wish is for Kuroko-chi's wish to come true! *cries and hug Kuroko* *lets go because of a scary Akashi* and for Kuroko-chi to be happy again_

 _Murasakibara: To run a Sweet's shop~_

 _Aomine: Tetsu to be my shadow again_

 _Midorima: To be lucky always_

 _Akashi: Tetsuya to with me forever_

* * *

 **To Kuroko: Do you prepare to be Kagami or Aomine to be your current light? (asked by Guest)**

 _Kuroko: I can't choose between them they are both important to me_

* * *

 **To Aomine: Will you ever stop Skipping Practice? (asked by Guest)**

 _Aomine: Nope, unless I find someone who can match me_

* * *

 **To Murasakibara: Why do you love snacks? (asked by Guest)**

 _Muraskaibara: 'Cause there Yummy~_

* * *

 **To Midorima: Have you ever learn to stop being a tsundere to everyone? (asked by Guest)  
**

 _Midorima: I am not a Tsundre!_

* * *

 **To Kise: If you will meet the Generation of Miracles during your 1st year of middle school, instead of 2nd year, what will you do? (asked by Guest)**

 _Kise: I don't know, everything will be the same probably_

* * *

 **To Akashi: What makes you feel sad? (asked by Guest)**

 _Akashi: Tetsuya being at Seirin_

* * *

 **To all: What would you do when you face a new enemy (asked by Nesrine Tamano)**

 _Kuroko: Fight them with all I have_

 _Murasakibara: Crush them_

 _Kise: Win_

 _Aomine: The only one who can beat me is me_

 _Akashi: My Victory is Absolute_

 _Midorima: Defeat them_


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Check first chapter

Author Note: My computer broke so now I'm borrowing one , and also I had finals last week, Thanks to those who reviewed and gave some questions! please give more questions

Pairings: Check first chapter

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here now would I?

* * *

 **To Kuroko: I dare you to kiss Akashi (asked by a Guest)**

 _Kise: NOOO~ KUROKO-CHI! *hugs Kuroko*_

 _Akashi: *glaers at Kise*_

 _Kise: *let's go and cries in a corner about how mean everyone is*_

 _Kuroko: E-eto, Do I have to? *blushes*_

 _Akashi: Of course *smirks*_

 _Kuroko: O-okay *blushes and moves towards Akashi* *Kisses him...on the CHEEK*_

 _Akashi: Now, that wasn't so bad right? *smiles*_

 _Kuroko: No, not at all * smiles and sightly blushes*_

* * *

 **To Everyone: If all of you reach collage, will you all be in the same school? (asked by Nesrine Tamano)**

 _Akashi: Probably, my father is sponsoring a collage at the moment, Tokyo U, and would gladly have the Generation of Miracles playing at his collage, he would even have us a scholarship_

 _Muraskibara: As long as I'm allowed to eat sweets~_

 _Kuroko: I wouldn't mind, as long as it's close to home_

 _Akashi: It's a dorm type of school_

 _Kuroko: Oh, then there would be no problems_

 _Kise: It is?! Oh, I hope I get the same dorm as Kuoroko-chi!_

 _Aomine: I heard they've got got good basket ball team, I'm cool with that_

 _Midorima: I was planning on going there, Oha-sa predicted it, and they've got one of the best Medical courses_

* * *

 **To Everyone: Which Player do you have your eyes on? (asked by Nesrine Tamano)**

 _Kuroko: Well I like everyone_

 _Akashi: Kuroko_

 _Kise: Kuroko-chi_

 _Aomine: Tetsu_

 _Muaskibara: Kuro-chin_

 _Midoima: No one I d-don't like them all_

* * *

 **To Everyone: What will be your alternate job? (asked by Nesrine Tamano)**

 _Kuroko: I want to be a Kinder garden teacher_

 _Akashi: Professional Shogi Player_

 _Aomine: Cop_

 _Kise: Pilot_

 _Muraskibara: Chef_

 _Midorima: Doctor_

* * *

 **To Kuroko: Would you go on date with me then? So that we could get to know each other (asked by MonkeyDL)**

 _Kuroko: I would lo-_

 _Akashi: He will absolutely NOT_

 _Kuroko: Why not?_

 _Akashi: Beacause your're with me!_

 _Kuroko: It's only a friendly date_

 _Akashi: No_

 _Kuroko: Never mind him, I would love t-_

 _Akashi: No, he will not_

 _Kuroko: I will_

 _Akashi: No, You will absolutely NOT_

* * *

 **To Murasakibara: What would you do if you can't eat Candy for just 1 day? (asked by kuroi uso)**

 _Muraskibara: Crush_

* * *

 **To Midorima: Who is your nicest friend from GoM? (asked by kuroi uso)**

 _Midorima: They are n-not my friends!, but I-I guess it would be Kuroko as he is the least troublesome, Not that I care if he is!_

* * *

 **To Akashi: Since when did you always say you are Absolute? (asked by kuroi uso)**

 _Akashi: I am always absolute, I only started stating it when people doubted_

* * *

 **To Akashi and Kuroko: If you guys go on honeymoon, where would you go? (asked by AkaKuroStalker)**

 _Akashi: My Family Private Island would be a great place_

 _Kuroko: W-wait, w-who said we would even get married?_

 _Akashi: Who said we wouldn't?_

* * *

 **To Midorima: What is the most embarrassing thing Takao has done to you? (asked by AkaKuroStalker)**

 _Midorima: He gave everyone a sailor suit, w-which I w-was f-forced to do_

* * *

 **To Kise: Are you and Kasamatsu dating? (asked by AkaKuroStalker)**

 _Kise: M-me a-and Kasamatsu-s-senpai?!_

* * *

 **To Kuroko: Has Akashi ever done Karaoke? If yes, does he have a great singing voice?**

 _Kuroko: Well it was only the two of us but I would say he does_

 _Akashi: Thank you Tetsuya, I am quite flattered_

* * *

 **To Aomine: Have you eve had to babysit Nigou? If yes, have you ever lost Nigou while babysitting him? (asked by AkaKuroStalker)**

 _Aomine: Yeah, and don't tell Tetsu but I did once at the park, I found him by the basketball court watching some kids play_

 _Kuroko: You did? *bangs covers eyes*_

 _Aomine: W-well, i-it was an accident! I swear!_

 _Akashi: Tsk, tsk *hands Kuroko his scissors*_

 _Aomine: Tetsu...C-come on...It was an accident! And I found him didn't I?! *runs away from a scary Kuroko with scissors*_

 _Kuroko: You still lost him *runs after him*_

* * *

 **To Akashi: Can I have your ultimate edition sexy Kuroko bodypillow? (asked by AkaKuroStalker)**

 _Kuroko: Akashi-kun, What's that? *tilts head*_

 _Akashi: Nothing, Tetsuya *smiles* *covers Kuroko's Ears*_

 _Akashi: *smiles evilly* No, you can not, and don't even bother asking about anything Tetsuya realated or Tetsuya himself, do I make myself clear *removes hands from Kuroko's ears*_

 _Kuroko: What was it you said? * tilts head*_

 _Akashi: Nothing of importance if they listen_

 _Kuroko: Eh? Okay?_

 _Akashi: *smiles*_

* * *

 _AN: Sorry if this was_ _horrible, I tried_


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Check first chapter

Author note: I love doing this so please send more questions!

Pairings: Check first chapter

Disclaimer: How I wish

* * *

 **To Kise: How much do you love Kuroko? (asked by Guest)**

 _Kise: Hmmmm...A lot! *hugs kuroko* *runs awaya 'Cause of a scary Akashi with scissors*_

* * *

 **To Akashi and Kuroko: How many children do you want to have? (asked by YunDaiChan)**

 _Akashi: I'm thinking 3 two boys and one girl, how about you Tetsuya?_

 _Kuroko: Hmmm...3 is a goo- Wait! Akashi-Kun! *blushes*_

* * *

 **To Kagami: Can you give me your phone number? I'm a big fan! *puppy-eyes* (asked by YunDaiChan)**

 _Kagami: Err...sure, I guess *writes and give phone number*_

* * *

 **To Kuroko: Are you aware you have your own harem? (asked by Kuroko-SenPaille)**

 _Kuroko: What's a Harem? *tilts head*_

 _Akashi: Nothing Tetsuya *smiles then covers Kuroko's ears* He does not have his own Harem for I am the only one he needs, Understood?! *sickly smile* *removes hands from Kuroko's ears*_

 _Kuroko: Eh?_

 _Akashi: Nothing, here have a milkshake *hands milkshake* *sends one last glare*_

 _Kuroko: Arigato! *sips milkshake happily*_

* * *

 **To Kuroko: What would you, if I said I was Kagami's sister (which I'm obviously not) and asked you to spend the day with me on my birthday and Taiga would find out? (P.S. I'm actually born a day before Kagami Taiga) (asked by Alana Fox)**

 _Kuroko: Well, I would love to spend the day with you and if Kagami-kun were to find out I would have him join us as his birthday if the next day we could have a double celebration_

* * *

 **To Kuroko: I was wondering, why didn't you confess your feelings to Akashi, me and the people just want the two of you to be together, so could you and Akashi become a couple? (asked by Nesrine)**

 _Kuroko: W-well, I-it's not an e-easy thing to say...*glances away from Akashi*_

 _Kise: NOOO KUROKO-CHI! *looks at Akashi and flees* Nevermind~_

 _Akashi: Now now Tetsuya, I'ts not that hard, now after me " I, Kuroko Tetsuya-" *gestures Kuroko to follow*_

 _Kuroko: I-I, Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Akashi: Confess my feelings_

 _Kuroko: C-conf-fess m-my feelings- Do I have to do this?_

 _Akashi: Yes, now after me "To Akashi Seijuro and will now always call him Sei-kun" *smirks*_

 _Kuroko: To Akashi Seijuro and will now always call him- Hey! that wasn't part of the deal!_

 _Akashi: Well, We are together now, are we not?_

 _Kuroko: W-We are...*turns away blushes*_

 _Akashi: Correct, and since we are, you have to call me Sei-kun, try it *smirks again*_

 _Kuroko: S-sei-kun_

 _Akashi: Very good *blushes and turns away*_

* * *

 **To Momoi: Have you ever had a date with Kuroko (asked by Nesrine Tamano)**

 _Momoi: Un! He took me to a carnival once_

* * *

 **To Everyone (Except Kise): Who is better: Justin Bieber or Kise Ryouta (asked by Nesrine Tamano)**

 _Kuroko: No Offence to Bieber-san, but for me Kise-kun is better_

 _Kise: ARIGATO! KUROKO-CHI~_

 _Aomine: Ugh! There both horrible! But, Kise is better than that_

 _Muraskibara: Hmmm...Kise-chin_

 _Midorima: If I had to choose I suppose Kise would be better_

 _Akashi: Well, since I hate Justin Biebers songs, I would choose Ryouta, even if he is annoying_

 _Kise: Thanks guys...I think_

* * *

 **To Aomine: Did everyone call you the grate Ore-sama? (asked by Nesrine Tamano)**

 _Aomine: Some people_

* * *

 **To Midorima: I dare to tell everyone that you are an Oha-sa, Tsundre Freak (asked by Nesrine Tamano)**

 _Midorima: How many times do I have tell you, I am NOT a Tsundre!_

* * *

 **To Everyone: Have you ever had a Happiest moment in your life? (asked by Nesrine Tamano)**

 _Kuroko: Well, I have 2, one is when I found Nigou and took him home, and the second...is when everyone was friends again *small sweet smile*_

 _Kise: That's so cute Kuroko-chii, I have 2 too, the first is when I found basketball, and the second is when Kuroko-chi said he believed in me, it was one of the few times someone truly believed in me *hugs Kuroko gently*_

 _Kuroko: *pats back comfortingly* You're welcome Kise-kun_

 _Aomine: When I got my first Basketball, I was so excited *nostalgic smile*_

 _Midorima: When my Father said he would teach me medical techniques, I always wanted to be a great doctor like my Father_

 _Akashi: Well I have 2, The first is when I found out about Tetsuya, and the second is when Tetsuya finally confessed, I was getting impatient_

* * *

 **To Murasakibara: Why do you take orders from Akashi? You are much bigger than him for crying out loud! You're a Titan, you could eat him if you wanted to! (asked by AkaKuro Stalker)**

 _Murasakibara: I did once, I'm lucky i'm alive_

* * *

 **To Aomine: Have you ever flirted with Kuroko? (asked by AkaKuro Stalker)**

 _Aomine: Unintentionally, probably but intentionally? Hell no! I don't wanna die yet!_

* * *

 **To GoM (Including Kuroko): Have you ever gotten drunk? (asked by AkaKuro Stalker)**

 _Akashi: Once at one of my father's parties, though it was only with wine and I didn't do anything scandalous, When I started feeling tipsy I excused my self and went home_

 _Aomine: Ugh,Yeah I got such a hangover the next day_

 _Kise: Once at one of my companies parties, I went home when I got a little tipsy though, I had school the next day_

 _Midorima: Once at one of my mothers parties, I had accidentally been drinking one of my mothers wine which I thought was punch, I left and went home when I realized what I drank_

 _Murasakibara: Un~ My brother brought home some chocolate and turns out there was beer in them~_

 _Kuroko: Twice, the first was when my mother forgot to lock her whisky cabinet and I had mistakenly drank it, and the other was when Aomine-kun and Kise-kun spiked my Milkshake_

* * *

 **To GoM (Except Kuroko): Have you ever spiked Kuroko's milkshake with Alcohol? (asked by AkaKuro Stalker)**

 _Aomine: Me and Kise did once, worst decision we made ever_

 _Kise: Yeah, and we both did a lot of stupid things_

 _Kuroko: S-Sei-kun, Midorima-kun, Mrasakibara-kun, when that happened why didn't you stop them?_

 _Akashi: Well, I was curious how you would act *smirks at Kuroko using his first name*_

 _Midrima: It wasn't my problem_

 _Murasakibara: I was curious too~_

* * *

 **To GoM (Except Kuroko): Have you ever spilled or accidentally drank Kuroko's milkshake? (asked by AkaKuro Stalker)**

 _Aomine: I accidentally spilled his, he ignite-passed me in the gut, I had to but him more_

 _Kise: Nope~ I didn't wanna die, I saw what he did to Aomine-chi~_

 _Akashi: Well I drank from his milkshake, he didn't do anything *smirks*_

 _Midorima: No, I am not clumsy_

 _Murasakibara: I ask Kuro-chin but he always say no *pouts*_

* * *

 **To Midorima: Do you get lucky items for Takao too?**

 _Midorima: Only when he needs it when we have game, I don't want to lose because of an imbecile with bad luck, *blushes* It's not because i'm worried about him_

* * *

 **To Akashi and Kuroko: I dare you to kiss (Not on the cheek or anything) (asked by Nesrine Tamano)**

 _Akashi: Ready Tetsuya? * smirks*_

 _Kuroko: It doesn't have to be a long one right? *blushes*_

 _Akashi: Why? Dont you like me? *hidden smirk*_

 _Kuroko: N-no! It's just that...I'm embarrassed *blushes and turns away*_

 _Akashi: It's okay now, Ready? *smiles*_

 _Kuroko: Un...*leans in and pecks his lips*_

 _Akashi: Now, that wasnt so bad now was it? *slight blush and smiles*_

 _Kuroko: Nope~ Not at all *smiles*_


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Check first chapter

Author Note: SORRY THIS WAS LATE! I will also add one shots here if you are intersted

Pairings: Check first chapter

Disclaimer: Nope still isn't mine

* * *

 **To Kuroko and Akashi: I'm happy for you too! Congratulations! (When is the wedding?) (asked by Kuroko-SenPaille)**

 _Akashi: Some time in April of the year 2022, The Sakura trees are lovely at the time, what do you think Tetsuya_

 _Kuroko: Don't you think its a little to sudden to think about that? *blushes*_

* * *

 **To Mitobe: I want you to say something :3 (asked by Yuno Tetsugami)**

 _Mitobe:..._

 _Koganei: HAHAHAHHA! THAT WAS HILARIOUS MITOBE!_

* * *

 **To Kuroko: What does Akashi usually do to you when no one is around? (asked by Yuno Tetsugami)**

 _Kuroko: Uh...um...W-we o-only t-talk *blushes and turns away*_

 _Akashi: It's okay, you can tell them, just not everything *smirks*_

 _Kuroko: SEI-KUN! *blushes more*_

* * *

 **To Akashi: What would you do if you find Kise kidnapped Kuroko and Flirting with him? (asked by Yuno Tetsugami)**

 _Kise: I would never do that to Kuroko-chii! *dodges flying scissors*_

 _Akashi: Well, lets just say there will be no Kise Ryouta on this earth anymore_

* * *

 **To Mibuchi and Akashi: I heard you are in love with Akashi, is it true? If it's True, how was your feeling when you know that Akashi only loves Kuroko? How do you feel about that Akashi? (asked by Yuno Tetsugami)**

 _Mibuchi: I don't like Sei-chan that way, and I think Sei-chan only loving Tetsu-chan (A/N: I don't know what he calls Kuroko but I think it's this) Is So CUTE~ AKAKURO~_

 _Akashi: Well that's nice, isn't it Tetsuya? We have shippers and followers_

 _Kuroko: I don't know how to feel about this_

* * *

 **To Kagami: T-thank you s-so much K-kagami~ w-would you g-give me a h-hug? *blushes* (asked by Yuno Tetsugami)**

 _Kagami: Sure, that's fine *hugs* I hope you have nice day *smiles*_

* * *

 **To Mayuzumi: Which Akashi do you like? Before or after Winter cup? (asked by Ritsu0593)**

 _Mayuzuimi: Nothing really changed, but after the Winter cup Akashi started giving us 15 minuet breaks instead of 10, so that's an improvement_

* * *

 **To Takao: What is Midorima's favorite lucky Item? (asked by Ritsu0593)**

 _Takao: There's this frog, he says its his ultimate lucky item or something, but that frog is so creepy_

 _Midorima: It is not! that frog just happens to be the default lucky item for Cancers_

 _Takao: What ever you say, *whispers* oha-sa freak_

* * *

 **To Aakshi: Have you ever stalked stalked Kuroko? If you ever, please tell me how you did it. He is hard to notice (asked by Ritsu0593)**

 _Akashi: A few times I suppose, it's quiet easy actually, you can't notice him is you focus on him, but if you give it about half or three quarters of your focus you could spot him almost immediately_

* * *

 **To GoM and Kagami: What's the first thing you think when you hear the word 'Tomboy' (asked by Alana Fox)**

 _Kise: Eto...I know some people like that in my modeling, they are quiet nice_

 _Murasakibara: Hmm... I think nice people_

 _Midorima: A girl that like rough sports, though I don't think there is anything wrong with that_

 _Kuroko: I agree with Midorima-kun, the only reason I think girls don't do more rough sports and do more guy stuff is because of Human standard, and to answer the question, I think a girl who much rather do something else than shopping_

 _Akashi: I see nothing wrong, though you better prepare, I already tolerate these idiots giving him nicknames, I will not stand for another one_

 _ **(A/N: I don't mean to offend anyone if I typed anything offending, I am a bit of a Tomboy my self :3)**_

* * *

 **To all except Kuroko: What was Kuroko-kun like when drunk? (asked by Melody Yuna)**

 _Kise: It was different...Kuroko-chii acted like a kid_

 _Aomine: Yeah, he was all over the place, he was so hyper_

 _Murasakibara: Kuro-chin, was asking for a lot of Candy~ Kuro-chin was so cute_

 _Midorima: It was very different, he showed so many different emotions, he even teared up a little when Murasakibara was teasing him_

 _Akashi: He was very affectionate too, he would curl up on my lap when he was tiered, not that I have any complaints_

 _Kuroko: Was that how I acted? *whispers with a blush*_

* * *

 **To Everyone: Who is your favorite Anime character? (asked by Nesrine)**

 _Murasakibara: Honey-Senpai~ From Ouran Highschool Host Club, he loves Cake~_

 _Aomine: Echizen Ryoma from Prince of Tennis, he is so cool, and he has a lot of Fans_

 _Kise: Tamaki Suoh! from Ouran Highschool Host Club, he is so cool_

 _Kuroko: Haru from Free, I feel like I can relate to him_

 _Midorima: Ishida from bleach, n-not that I watch it_

 _Akashi: Kira/Light Yagami from Death Note, He can kill you all_

* * *

 **To Murasakibara: What is your favorite snack? (asked by AkaKuro Stalker)**

 _Muraskibara: Nerunerunerune Candy!_

* * *

 **To Kuroko: Are you and Haizaki friends? (asked by AkaKuro Stalker)**

 _Kuroko: To a certain extent, yes_

* * *

 **To Aomine: Are you jealuse that Kagami is Kuroko's light now? (asked by AkaKuro Stalker)**

 _Aomine: HA! That Idiot wont last, his light is too dim_

 _Kagami: What the hell are you?! An electrician?!_

* * *

 **To Akashi: Do you know that Kise hit Kuroko in the head during his practice match with Seirin? (asked by AkaKuro Stalker)**

 _Akashi: I never got to punish him did i? *releasing dark aura*_

 _Kise: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AKASHI-CHII! *Hides*_

 _Midorima: You prought this on your self_

 _Aomine and Murasakibara: Kise/Kise-chin did what? *dark aura*_

 _Kuroko: May you rest in peace Kise-kun_

* * *

 **To Kise: have you accidentally or purposely kissed Kasamatsu? (asked by AkaKuro Stalker)**

 _Kise: I was running away from my Fangirls once then I didn't notice kasamatsu-senpai in front of me...well then it happened_

 _Kasamatsu: It was disgusting_

 _Kise: So MEAN!_

* * *

 **To Midorima: Have you ever had Takao as your luck Item (asked by AkaKuro stalker)**

 _Midorima: Once, My lucky item was supposed to be a small diamond, I of course didn't have one, and the alternative was a Scorpio_

 _Akashi: You could have borrowed mine_

 _Everyone except Kuroko: HOW RICH ARE YOU?!_

* * *

 **To Hyuga: Are you dating Riko? (asked by Yuno Tetsugami)**

 _Hyuga: W-well i-t's not official_

* * *

 **To Everyone and Kagami, Momoi, Takao and Tatsuya: Who is your crush? (asked by Nesrine)**

 _Akashi: Well you know mine *smirks at blushing Kuroko*_

 _Kuroko: I suppose you know mine too *averts eyes*_

 _Murasakibara: Can candy be my Crush_

 _Tatsuya: No, it has to be a person_

 _Murasakibara: I Like Muro-chin, but I also like Kuro-chin_

 _Aomine: Tetsu_

 _Kise: KUROKO-CHII~_

 _Midorima: No one_

 _Takao, Come on Shin-chan tell them_

 _Midorima: BAKAO *blushes*_

 _Momoi: Tetsu-kun~_

 _Kagami: Kuroko_

 _Akashi: To all those who said they liked my Tetsuya, be prepared for death_

* * *

 **To Kasmatsu: Who is your best friend? (asked by Nesrine)**

 _Kaasmatsu: As much as it pains me to say this, it's Kise_

* * *

 **To Takao: What is your most funniest moment you had with Midorima? (asked by Nesrine)**

 _Takao: When he needed me to be his Lucky Item, I dragged him around to the craziest places_

* * *

 **To Alex: How did you enter Kagami's apartment? (asked by Nesrine)**

 _Alex: Even as a kid he always left a spare key on top of the door frame, he should really change that it's not safe, who knows what kind of person were to find out and go into his house_

 _Kagami: You're the one going into my house!_

* * *

 **To Kagami: How did you feel when you and Himuro became friends again? (asked by Nesrine)**

 _Kagami: Happy to have my brother back_

* * *

 **To Riko and Kiyoshi: Is it true that the two of you used to date then broke up? (asked by Nesrine)**

 _Riko: HAHHAHAHHAH!_

 _Kiyoshi: No, I only think of her as a sister_

* * *

 **To Everyone and Momoi: Who is your closest friends back in Middles school (asked be Nesrine)**

 _Kuroko: Everyone I guess_

 _Kise: Kuroko-chii!_

 _Aomine: Tetsu and Momoi_

 _Murasakibara: Kuro-chin and Aka-chin_

 _Midorima: Kuroko and Akashi_

 _Momoi: Tetsu-kun and Dai-chan_

 _Akashi: Tetsuya_

* * *

 **To Akashi and Kuroko :I dare you to go on a romantic date (asked by Guest) (I shall make this a One-shot!)**

* * *

 **To GoM: What is your happiest moment with Kuroko? (asked by Guest**

 _Kise: When Kuroko-chii and I met up in the park and went to the mall_

 _Aomine: Whenever we went out for Popsicle's_

 _Murasakibara: When me and Kuro-chin go out to buy snacks_

 _Midorima: Kuroko is good at finding lucky items_

 _Akashi: When he said he had feelings for me_

* * *

 **To Aomine: Why do you like girls with big breasts? (asked by Guest)**

 _Aomine: Because I am a growing boy and every growing boy need-_

 _Momoi: Pervert_

 _Kuroko: Pervert_

 _Kise: Pervert_

 _Murasakibara: Pervert_

 _Midorima: Pervert_

 _Akashi: I am disappointed in you Daiki_

* * *

 **To Kuroko: Aside from Vanilla Milkshake, what is your second most favorite food? (asked by Guest)**

 _Kuroko: Aside from vanilla milkshake?...hmm...eto...Vanilla Candies_

* * *

 **To GoM: What does it feel like in the Zone? (asked by Guest)**

 _Midorima: Like adrenaline running through your body_

 _Kise: Like I drank 2 cans of Monster straight_

 _Aomine Yeah, like Kise Said_

 _Kuroko: like everything is in slow motion_

 _Murasakibara: Like I have a very very very bad sugar rush_

 _Akashi: It's all that combined_

* * *

 **To Everyone: What is your biggest fears (asked by Guest)**

 _Kuroko: Everyone leaving me_

 _Kise: I wont ever leave you Kuoko-chii, I m afraid of Worms_

 _Kagami: You did, in Teiko remeber? and D-dogs_

 _Aomine: HA! Kagami Afraid of dogs!_

 _Momoi: You afraid of bees~ I-im afraid of frogs_

 _Murasakibara: I'm afraid of Crows_

 _Midorima: Cats are evil_

 _Akashi: Tetsuya leaving me_

* * *

 **To Everyone: Do you like Horror? (asked by Guest)**

 _Kuroko: Yes_

 _Akashi: Yes_

 _Midorima: I'm fine with it_

 _Murasakibara: Me too_

 _Aomine: N-no_

 _Kise: Me neither_

* * *

 **To Everyone: Have you ever cosplayed and Anime character? (asked by )**

 _Kuroko: No, but I want to in the future_

 _Akashi: I will if Tetsuya does_

 _Aomine: Nope_

 _Murasakiabra: Nope~_

 _Midorima: No and nor do I want to_

 _Kise: As Tamaki Suoh~_

* * *

 **To Everyone: Do you believe in Miracles (asked by )**

 _*everyone looks at each other and smirks*_

 _Everyone: We are miracles *laughs after*_

 _Kise: But really, I do, meeting everyone from GoM is a miracle for me_

 _Kuroko: I do too, Having great friends that don't forget me is a miracle fro me_

 _Aomine: Meeting Tetsu is one for me_

 _Murasakibara: Liking basketball_

 _Midorima: Finding Oha-sa_

 _Akashi: Tetsuya having feelings for me_

* * *

 **To Everyone: Do you believe in Santa Clause? (asked by )**

 _Kuroko: Yes! Santa-san always gives me presents on Christmas *innocent smile*_

 _Murasakibara: Me too Kuro-chin, Santa-san gives me lots of Candy for Christmas *high fives Kuroko*_

 _Kise: Eh, but Kuroko-chii, Santa isn- *mouth get's covered by Aomine*_

 _Kuroko: What was that Kise-kun? *tilts head*_

 _Akashi: Nothing Tetsuya_

 _Midorima: It's nothing Kise is just being an Idiot_

 _Aomine: Yeah Tetsu, nothing to worry about_

 _Kuroko: Okay...? *goes back to talking to Murasakibara about there presents from Santa-san*_

 _Akashi, Aomine and Midorima: *glares at Kise*_

* * *

 **To Everyone: Do you believe in Heaven? (asked by )**

 _Kuroko: I do, and I hope I go there_

 _Kise: I do too, and don't worry Kuroko-chii you will defiantly go there!_

 _Aomine: Yeah, Tetsu, you're basicaly a saint, and yeah I believe in heaven_

 _Muraskibara: Yup~_

 _Midorima: Yes_

 _Akashi: Yes, and sometimes I feel I already have it, it's whenever I'm with Tetsuya_

* * *

 _ **AN: I will post the one-shot sometime this week, it's still gonna be here**_

 ** _(I fixed it XD Thank you for correcting me X3 I am making a ton of mistakes like this aren't I? XP Please correct me again if you find any mistakes ^-^)_**


End file.
